Mama's Story
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Husky and Nana have a quiet moment out at the lake one night during their journey to Polly Port. Nana remembers a story her mother told her that made her think of such a magical moment as this one. Husky/Nana. Oneshot. Based off a picture on deviantART.


**Hey guys! So, it's been a while since I updated a story…or even **_**created**_** a story! XD I decided you +Anima fans deserved a story, so…here I go! Let's hope this is good, k? XD;;;**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I disclaim all rights to +Anima, which is owned by Natsumi Mukai. :3 **

**-\[=]/-**

**[Nana's POV]**

I was seated just by the lake. We found Rose and Pinion along the way to Radish. Heaven only knows why they were there, but we were on our way to vacation at Polly Port. We had quite a bit of a way to go, but it was worth it. Anyhow, I was sitting near the lake on a large rock. I slipped into a sigh as I allowed my head to settle on my crossed arms. I was flat on my belly, which was covered by my green nightgown. Mrs. Margaret told me to bring light clothing. It was, in fact, very hot this time of year.

"Tired," I grunted.

I was actually very tired, but my eyes stung every time they closed. I kicked my feet in the air. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. I was trying to lull myself to sleep, but it wasn't working very well.

"What're you doing up?"

Her eyes shot up as she stared at the querying boy. She smiled softly and looked away.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied with a simple shrug. "What're _you_ doing up, Husky?"

Yes, it was Husky. He was in his +Anima form, swimming around in the lake beneath her. I smiled at his silvery blue locks. They were so pretty. He blinked and looked away from me, clearing his throat.

"I decided to come get some food for everyone," he used as an excuse. He began to gawk at me. "Why are you only in a night gown? You'll freeze to death, stupid girl!"

I smirked at him, "It's ninety degrees outside, Husky."

Boy, did he feel like a moron right then and there. He was blushing up a storm. We were fourteen now, which meant he was even more PMS-y than usual. I rolled back and forth on my stomach; I was so sick of lying still. I stopped in my tracks when I saw him look straight at me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. His blue eyes darting right into my hazel ones…it gave me this magical feeling.

"_Mommy," I sobbed in my bedroom._

_Daddy was away on "business." He was usually gone on these trips for three or four days. These trips consisted of his usually drinking, but only longer and harder than usual. Anyways, my Mommy rushed into my room, tying her bathrobe as she did so. She sat across from me on my bed, trapping me in a large hug. My four-year-old self melted away in the hug. It wasn't often she got to hug me and not be beaten for it. _

"_What happened, Nana?" she inquired, rubbing my back as she did so._

"_Well," I sniffled, "I had a dream about Daddy…and, and he…he wouldn't stop!"_

_I cried even harder, causing her to send me into a shushing fit. Not a violent, we'll-be-killed-if-he-hears-you-crying kind of shushing fit, but the caring, take-your time kind of shushing fit. I finally regained my composure and smiled faintly._

"_Mommy, could you tell me a bedtime story?" I queried quietly._

"_Sure, sweetie," she smiled softly, lying against my headboard with me. "What type of bedtime story?"_

"_One with a princess and her prince."_

_She giggled as she began her story._

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess. She had a poor, somewhat broken home. Everything went the opposite way her mommy had wanted it to go. Instead of happiness filled in the princess's life, it was filled with dismay. However, one day, the princess got away and found a nice boy. He didn't like her at first, but then they grew closer and closer and closer, and then…"_

"They kissed…" I whispered, getting caught up in my mom's old story she used to tell me so many years ago.

Husky blinked, stopping himself. He was taken aback quite a bit.

"Sorry," he asked.

"Oh," I gasped, "sorry! That was just as old story my mom told me. She kind of centered it around me."

He blushed madly, as our eyes met once more. He stared deep into mine whilst I did the same to him. He leaned up just a tiny bit as I bent down. I felt my face heat up, but my lips kept their temperature. Our lips finally met and we gave each other a small kiss. It wasn't long, but it wasn't short, either. We pulled away quietly. I just smiled at him while he blushed more and more. He finally decided to go underwater for a few moments. I blinked rapidly until he emerged once more, his face and heart as wet as ever. His complexion was expressionless.

"So," he began nervously, "was that how the story went?"

I couldn't help but smile.

**Mmk, that's all for now! I have church tomorrow morning, I'm dizzy and have a headache, and it's about 11:31, so…yeah! LOL I hope you liked this! X3 Gyah! Aren't Husky and Nana so ADORABLE? I'm sorry that this was kinda rushed, but I'm sort of going over curfew at the moment…RULE BREAKER! 8"D LOL ANYWAYS! If I write another +Anima story this week, it'll probably be a crack couple or something…maybe one that nobody really uses. :3 Would that be ok? Good! X3 Ok, sorry guys, but I've GOT TO GO. XD TELL ME WHAT COUPLE YOU'D LIKE FOR ME TO WRITE NEXT!**

**By the way…**_**THIS STORY WAS BASED OFF OF THE PICTURE RIGHT HERE: **__**.com/#/d48c2fl**_

_**Mmk, NOW I RLY NEED TO GO. LOL bye guys! Have a good night! :3**_


End file.
